Some Wishes Come True
by sapphire-kitsune
Summary: Yuugi's made a wish...but isn't there a saying that says be careful what you wish for?


SK: Hello, my friends. I am currently listening to Avril Lavigne's My Happy Ending. It kicks serious ass. So, as I said in my bio update, this kind of story is one I don't often write. It's an alternate universe genre, but some things from the original version were warped and placed into the story. My basic theme is: What if Yuugi wished for power instead of friends? I start most of my fanfictions with questions, and this one intrigued me. I considered that Yuugi had always been picked on, and wondered what I would have wished for in his place. Being a sadistic homicidal psychopath, this is the result of my musings. I am going to try my hardest to make this story even more disturbing than Anne Rice's novels (great author, creepy but good stories). This fic will most likely constantly switch POVs, tenses and character names, not to mention that it'll contain lots of drama. There'll be lapses in time and flashbacks as well. Mwahahahahah! Bow to the maniacal contradicting idiotic genius of the ever-powerful Sapphire Kitsune.  
Ryou: in a soothing voice Have you taken your medication yet, SK?

* * *

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home

* * *

Epilogue  
  
Many years ago, during the era of Pharaohs and before technology existed, magic ruled the land of Khemet [1]. There were those that used the magic for good, and those that tried to manipulate the earth to their will. One of the dark ones, a servant of Set wanted to have powers like the gods. He went through all of Khemet until he came across a village near the desert. He killed every last man, woman and child there, then used his dark power to capture their souls. These he used, along with their blood and bone, in one of the most powerful spells ever to have been attempted. He summoned the darkness of Set and channelled the mixture into seven moulds of different shapes. Once the vile mixture cooled, seven golden items were revealed. Before he could use his power, the pharaoh of that time had him executed. Six of the items he cast into the desert, one he pulled apart and placed into a box that was eventually buried in his tomb along with him. However, it seems that people continually forget that true evil cannot be destroyed. Over the millennia, the items grew more and more powerful and still do to this day.  
  
Yami leaned back in his chair, stirring the dust that had gathered around its base many years ago. He shifted his weight and began toying with the gold pyramid dangling from his neck.  
  
" I remember a long time ago. I was still innocent then, both in appearance and nature. My name was Yuugi, before I awakened an ancient darkness and lost my humanity...as well as my soul."  
  
Glancing up at his guest, he gave a wry smile that flashed pearly fangs and laced his fingers together in thought. "This is a story I have never told before, one that I am not sure how to begin. I suppose you should know how it started, so I shall begin at the beginning."  
"I was a few years younger than you are now, and was given a golden puzzle by my grandfather, Sogroku. He told me that were I to complete it, one wish would be granted me. From that day on, I worked diligently for eight years, constantly trying to sole it. One night as I was walking home from the store, I was confronted by a burly man. Refusing to surrender my money, I was beaten to a bloody pulp and it was taken by force. As I dragged myself home, I decided that no matter what it took, I would solve the puzzle. I passed out from the pain shortly after entering through the front door. Grandfather found me and bandaged my wounds as usual. I resumed my work on the puzzle and did in one hour what I couldn't in eight years. For a time I lay on my side, turning it over in my hands while grinning as if I was psychologically unbalanced. Finally remembering why I solved it in the first place, I held on tightly and wished with every fibre of my being for power. After a few hours, I allowed myself to go to sleep.  
  
I awoke the next morning to find that I was not nearly as sore as I should have been. When I looked in the mirror after unravelling all of my bandages, I found not a single bruise. Amazed, I got ready for school while Sogroku watched, awestruck that I could actually move. Seeing the Sennen Puzzle around my neck he understood and smiled, then patting my back.  
  
'I see you finally solved it. Good luck, and bear it well. Make sure you make your wish count; don't waste it on anything foolish. Now go to school before you're marked late.'  
  
I hugged him, then ran out of the door. I only wish that I had know that that would be the last time I'd see him alive. Perhaps I would have been able to do something...but it's much too late for regrets.  
  
In any case, I ran to school and as I entered the building, I was lifted by the back of my neck. I was turned around and was confronted by the sneer of Boku Kusodesu, one of the most feared bullies in the school. He punched me once in the stomach, but for a reason I did not understand, I felt no pain. He dropped me, and rose his fist to strike me again. I threw up my hand out of instinct, and heard a sickening crunch. I flinched and looked up, only to realize that it wasn't me blood running down my fingers. Kusodesu was holding his injured hand and screaming, two dismembered fingers lay on the floor. Looking at my hands, I saw that my normally short nails had grown to the point that they resembled claws. I stood and ran to the bathroom, then washed my hands as best I could. Glancing back at my nails, I saw that they were back to normal. With the blood and claws gone, I fleetingly believed myself to have hallucinated-a belief that was cut short when Kusodesu's pained whimpers and howls once more reached my ears.  
  
Creeping out of the bathroom, so as not to be caught by the vengeful Kusodesu, I made my way to the classroom and slipped into the back corner as usual. The entire day I anticipated my "escape" known to others as the end of the school day. I dreaded leaving the building, however; Kusodesu was undoubtedly laying in wait behind some bush or like object. I took longer than usual in packing my books, and was as a result the last one to leave the building. While exiting the school, I was surprised to find no ambush such as the one I predicted. Instead I heard a laugh unlike any I recognized. A white haired man stepped out of a group of shadows I hadn't noticed.  
  
"Hello, Yuugi-boy" he said, hints of a smile playing on his lips.  
"Were you expecting someone? Don't worry, they have been...disposed of."  
My face must have shown confusion, for he laughed and began to pace.  
  
"Do not wrack your mind for a clue as to my identity, little one. You know not who I am, but I know all about you. Do not worry, I have no intention to arm you, only to teach you. And as for a name...you may call me Perseus. Come with me."  
My heart skipped a few beats. How had he known that I had wanted to know his name, and how did he know mine. Though I felt suspicious, I also felt a sense of calm and therefore followed him. Oh, how I did loathe my naïveté. Now I miss it dearly. I do wonder, though. If I had know who and what he was, if I had the common sense to run and not look back, perchance I may have save both myself and my grandfather. As I was saying. He walked towards the school parking lot while swinging a pair of keys around his finger. Once we reached a black limousine, the chauffeur opened the back door and allowed both of us to enter. Perseus slid the partition between the driver and us. He opened a small fridge in the back and poured himself a glass of what looked like red wine. Taking a sip, he swirled it around in his glass and turned his attention to me.  
"Now Yuugi-boy. I'm sure you have a lot of questions, including something along the lines of 'why do I feel so calm' and 'how does he know my name?' The answer to the first question is that we are somewhat akin to each other, at least in terms of species. I'm sure you're thinking 'No shit Sherlock. Of course we're the same species. We're both human.' But that isn't so. In actuality, we're not human anymore and that pretty shiny thing around your neck is the cause. It's made you into a nosferatu, better known to you as kyuketsuki or vampire."  
  
I blinked repeatedly, slowly assuring myself that this man was insane and I was a total idiot for getting into his car. Moving faster than I could see, Perseus darted towards me and pinned me by my neck to the chair. He gave a feral grin, flashing a pair of one-inch fangs.  
  
"Tell me little one, now do you believe in vampires? Now that your throat is bared to my fangs, do you still think I am an insane man?" he hissed, with every second pressing harder on my windpipe. I briefly wondered why I was still conscious, and he let go. A nonchalant smile on his face once more, he stretched out on his row of seats and sighed.  
  
"If you had just listened to me I wouldn't have had to do that. And don't be so frightened. You have fangs too, but you haven't needed to use them so they're hidden for now."  
  
He slid a knife out of his shirt cuff and drew it across his wrist. A thin line of blood appeared on his wrist and something stirred within me. Against my will I was drawn to his wrist and hungrily licked every last drop of blood off of it. [2]

* * *

Yuugi: My innocence has been DESTROYED! I licked the blood off a man's HAND! And I LIKED it!  
SK: busy with Perseus' hand Yum! Perseus: SK. Why did you change my name to Perseus?  
SK: Cuz' it's better than a flying horse. Besides, they sound similar and they're both from Greek mythology. I don't see why you're so pissed off. Besides, it related to the story.  
Perseus: Okay. As long as you don't have Yuugi-boy and I screwing.  
SK: OO Ryou: Bloody hell. She's gone into convulsions from imagining that. She may be a slight cough, cough pervert, but she's not that bad.  
Yuugi: Nooooo! SK! Pegasus: Shut up or I'll blood deprive you. Anyway, as her Royal Majesty the Queen of Pains in the Ass requested, please read and review.  
  
[1]Khemet means Egypt in ancient Egyptian. Yes, I know that someone that has the time to study a dead language has no life.  
[2]No, Yuugi and Perseus are NOT going to screw! Yuugi was just being hungry, not horny.  
  
Just something dumb from the author. Can anyone guess my age? This does not include Crzysquirrel, Greenqueen98, Lady Anubis, Naruto-boy or Serena Xiyade because you all know me. Everybody else, take a guess. Sayonara, my friends. 


End file.
